The present invention is directed to a device for preparing a first die member of a platen press to have recesses or openings which are in registry with tools of a second die member or punch member. The punch member may be a member of a die cutting portion of the platen press which has cutting, creasing and/or embossing tools while the first member cooperating with the second member has recesses in registration with each of the cutting, creasing and embossing tools. In addition, the die member may be a die member of a stripping station of the press which will strip waste portions from the cardboard or paper sheet by having tools of a cooperating member push the waste portions through its openings or apertures.
Cutting processes known up to now include several successive stations. In one of these various stations the sheets are cut and creased to be transformed into blanks which are then folded into boxes. The sheets can also be embossed in this station which means that they can receive a relief or sunken print. In a second station of the press, the waste resulting from the cutting operation is stripped from the sheets and in a third station all of the blanks processed in the single sheet are detached from one another. In each station, the various operations are executed with the help of tools, which comprise punches and cooperating dies. The punch member of the cutting-creasing station is in fact a plate having inserted blades, some of which are cutting the outlines of the box blank and holes in the box blank while others are only creasing members which form a fold line in the blank. The cooperating die comprises a plate having outlines which match the outlines of the various punches or tools. The grooved counterpart of this plate is arranged exactly opposite the cutting and creasing blades of the punch member. Various types of counterparts are available. They can also be machined onto a plate surface so that their axes precisely face the axes of the creasing blades. If ready-made adhesive counterparts are used, they are first fixed on the creasing and cutting blades of the punch member and afterwards they are transferred by pressure onto the surface of the die member. Of course, the punch member has been previously carefully positioned opposite the die member.
Up to now, the die member was prepared in the cutting station of the platen press and this means that the platen press was stopped during the whole time of preparation of the die member. Of course, this time loss during the preparation of the die member reduces the output of the press. An embossing tool comprising a punch and a die also requires the preparation of the die in the cutting station. Therefore, in this case, too, the machine had to be stopped.
The stripping tools, which are composed of a punch member and a die member with the punch member having stripping pins. The die member is a perforated plate with the perforations having the shape of the waste which is to be stripped from the sheet. To prepare this plate, the outline of the blanks are reproduced on it so that the waste stripping areas are clearly delineated. This is done with the punch member of the cutting station. The plate, which is to be perforated is covered first with a sheet of carbon paper, and then inserted into the platen press. The press is then set under pressure and the patterns of the punches are thus transferred onto the plate and will indicate the areas of which waste material is to be stripped from the sheet. Of course, here again the press is stopped during the whole operation which stoppage again reduces the output of the press.